Tom's Alex
by bsms123
Summary: This is a story about Tom and what he has to put up with when Alex is not around. Also is shows us how Tom see's Alex. Just a silly little story, no slash & is rated T for some language. PS same story as before but I needed to fix some spelling errors.


**This is just a random story that I thought up of one day at school. So if you have any problems with it to bad. Its just a silly story. No slash. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Alex Rider, but unfortunately not. I guess Santa cut his budget this last year. Stupid GFC.**

**Bsms123**

Grrra I hate Maths, all those equations, and formulas I think they are the same thing or something like that, but who cares all we need to know is the basics right 1+1=2 , but nooo we have to sit through a class dedicated to confusing us. Anyway enough with my rant on Maths and back to the real questions and story.

My name is Tom Harris, I'm 15 and single *wink wink* no I'm just joking. I live with my parents who are going through a very messy divorce, And I have an older brother called Jerry. (don't start with the Tom and Jerry jokes its just bad taste) to top it all off my Best Friend Alex Rider, yes the Alex Rider teen spy blah blah blah. Has just got out of Hospital after a particular nasty car crash. This is what we called a half truth or bullshit as Alex likes to call it. he got hit just as he finished the mission, and was pretty lucky all he got was a few cuts, lots of bruises and a broken arm. But the school thinks he was in a coma for three weeks or something like that.

_Dinnnnnng_ oh thank god for the bell. So now here I am walking to the canteen, so that I can have lunch, with random people yelling at me

"tom where's Druggie? he..."

"Did Druggie go mental again, did he over dose again? Is that why he's in hospital?"

"was there a problem with the gang" everyone was yelling at what seemed to be all at once.

Keeping my head down I kept walking. A few of the teachers looked on with sympathy but did nothing to stop it.

So this is how they thank the person that has saved their sorry asses on more than one occasion. They call him Druggie, they say that he's in a gang and that is why he comes back to school with so many cuts, bruises and scars. To me he s the unsung hero of the world, a person that stands in the shadows, a Black knight or what ever you wish to call someone who protects the world.

Standing in line is hell, but at least people are to occupied with getting food too even bother talking to me. I exit the line with my lunch that consists of pasta, an apple, packet of chips and a bottle of water. Looking around for somewhere to sit, I spot a table that is free at the back of the room. I move towards it, I place my tray on the table and just as I was about to take my seat someone grabbed my shoulder.

It was Derick Mason* the school bully great just great, the icing on top of the proverbial cake.

'well if it isn't itty bitty Tommy," he spat out, lifting me by the collar a little :tell me and every one in this school what you know about Druggie?" smiling he pulled me closer and fake whispered "and then maybe I won't have to hurt you e'ay"

I knew he was dead serious about hurting me so I did the only thing you can do in these types of situations... I kicked him in the balls. Almost instantly he let go of me, as the boy grovelled at my feet I lent down and whispered " Mason if you ever try something like that again, you will not see what hit you, you prick. Alex is a good man, he does not take drugs unless they are prescribed by a doctor, he is not in a gang. So shut the hell up will you." starting to raise my voice.

Derick stood up again but I could see the pain etched onto his face. Poking him in the chest, "the only thing you need to know about Alex it that firstly he does not like you, secondly he is a good man" looking around me seeing all the eyes facing me I said in a loud voice "and finally it really is non of your business what Alex does, so piss off and leave me alone."

To most of the world Alex Rider was just a fifteen year old boy. To the people of Brooklands Comprehensive he was Druggie or another problem student. To some people he was a tool used to save the world. To SCORPIA he was the number one target. To Jack Starbright he is a brother in all but blood. And finally to his best friend Tom he was a friend and and unsung hero of the world, like the superheros on comic books, with secret identities. But to Alex he still did not know exactly what he is. Maybe one day he would have an answer but for now he was all of these Alex's.

* * *

><p><strong>Note thanks for reading the story. I hope you enjoyed it<strong>

***pronounced May-son**


End file.
